Dejame amarte una vez más
by pichicoy
Summary: Darien es un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, casado y con un hijo pero hace diecisiete años atrás dejo ir a la mujer que amaba, ahora los dos se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Podrán amarse una ves más? o ¿el dolor que el le causo los alejara para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**Déjame amarte una vez más**

Darien es un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, casado y con un hijo pero hace diecisiete años atrás dejo ir a la mujer que amaba, ahora los dos se vuelven a encontrar. ¿Podrán amarse una ves más? o ¿el dolor que el le causo los alejara para siempre?

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Capitulo 01: Rencuentro**

Darien Chiba era uno de los mejores pediatras de la ciudad a sus cuarenta y cinco años había ayudado a muchos niños en los casos más extremos. Pero debido al estrés y salud de su padre se vio obligado a retirarse de la medicina para poder dirigir la empresa familiar, su hermano Seiya hubiera podido dirigir la empresa de no ser por que su padre sentía que todavía no estaba listo para asumir ese tipo de responsabilidad todavía.

Esa noche celebraban un gran evento en la empresa SkyBlue en la cual el Renzo presentaría a su hijo mayor como el nuevo presidente pero muy alejado de todo esto se encontraba Darien quien estaba sentado en las escalera de la azotea del edificio mirando el cielo despejado pensando en la única mujer que había amado y dejado ir por no haber afrontado las cosas como tenía que ser, la lastimo en ves de contarle la verdad. Después de tantos años no se atrevía a susurrar ese nombre y solo lo repetía silenciosamente en sus pensamientos una y otra vez.

-Con que aquí estabas papá-dijo un chico de unos diecisiete años de cabello corto de color pelirrojo y de ojos azules profundos como su padre

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?-le preguntó haciendo espacio para que su hijo lo acompañara

-Esta bastante animada si se puede decir, además el abuelo me mando a buscarte dice que dentro de poco dará el anuncio de su retiro y tu subida a la presidencia de la empresa-le dijo mirando el también el cielo

-Detesto este tipo de eventos-dijo con mucha pesadez y más porque sabia que a muchos no les iba a ser gracia que el asumiera aquel cargo

-Que gracioso la que esta más entusiasmada de todo esto es mamá es más le estaba diciendo a la abuela que ella misma se encargaría de buscarte una asistente nada atractiva para evitar que tuvieras tentaciones-

-Tu madre y sus ideas, pero no es de extrañar que este emocionada de que yo este al frente de la empresa con eso se asegura una fusión de empresa-esto ultimo lo dijo sin mucho animo ya que su suegro a intentado unir las empresa pero su padre jamás aceptor ninguna oferta

Después de unos minutos de silencio Takeshi vio a su padre de reojo quien miraba el cielo con mucha nostalgia y el se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba por su mente, comprendía que para el no debía ser fácil dejar el trabajo que amaba para dirigir una empresa de la cual no estaba interesado.

-…Papá tu que piensas de todo esto-

-Sobre que-dijo con mucha tranquilidad

-Vamos papá no te hagas el tonto conmigo sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Estas bien con esto de dejar la medicina para encargarte de la empresa?-le preguntó con un poco de molestia al ver que no trababa de defender su trabajo por el cual había luchado mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba

Darien se quedo viendo a su hijo por unos segundo y al ver que no comprendía la verdadera razón de porque estaba haciendo esto poso su mano sobre su cabeza despeinándolo un poco.

-Tú que piensas al respecto, ¿no debería dejar la medicina?-le preguntó a su hijo

-Claro que no porque eres un excelente medico además el tío Seiya puede encargarse de la empresa sin problema el abuelo debería comprender eso-respondió el

-Hijo responde a esto, si yo tuviera un problema tu me ayudarías aunque yo te dijera que no necesito de tu ayuda aun así, ¿lo harías?-le preguntó

-Por supuesto eres mi padre yo trataría de ayudarte en lo que fuera-al decir eso el mismo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su padre

-Lo comprendes verdad, tu abuelo no me esta obligando a esto pero el debe cuidarse mejo sabes bien que hace poco sufrió un infarto y no quiero perderlo todavía, ya yo perdí a mi madre cuando era un niño y aunque Saori a sido una madre estupenda conmigo no puedo dejar de extrañar a mi propia madre, me entiendes-

-Claro que si-el quería mucho a su abuelo y tampoco quería perderlo

Darien abrazo a su hijo y le dijo que cuando era joven había cometido algunos errores en su vida pero de algo que estaba seguro y que nunca se arrepentiría era de ser padre solo le pedía que no tratara de ser como el sino que fuera una mejor persona de lo que el fue.

-Papá-

-Sera mejor que bajemos o sino tu abuelo se volverá loco buscándonos-le dijo poniéndose de pie y bajando algunas escaleras

-¡Oye papá!-

-Que sucede-

-Hace un momento cuando estabas aquí solo y antes de que te sacara de tus pensamientos, ¿Estabas pensado en alguna mujer?-le preguntó y al ves que su padre se detuvo en seco supo que había dado en el blanco

-…-Darien simplemente no respondió y siguió caminado

-Papá espérame, es que acaso no estabas pensando en mamá-lo volvió a interrogar ya que a pesar de que era su padre ninguno se tenia secretos y podían hablar de todo

-Tiene razón no estaba en tu madre-aquello lo dijo sin pensar y comenzó a arrepentirse de aquello

-Y entonces en quien, no medias que…-y antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir Darien se debo y lo miro a los ojos

-Sabes hijo abecés un padre debe tener algunos secretos con sus hijos-le dijo y siguió su camino hasta el gran salón

Durante todo el Camino Takeshi no dejo de hostigar a su padre ya que quería saber quien era esa persona pero en eso apareció delante de ellos una mujer de cabello largo de color pelirrojo y con un vestido muy sexy que dejaba ver bien su figura. Quien beso a su marido apasionadamente provocando que Takeshi se fuera.

-¿De quien hablan cariño?-preguntó quitándole algo de lápiz labial que le había dejado a su marido

-De la amante que tengo por las noches-esto lo dijo con picardía mientras rodeaba a su mujer con sus brazos

-Sabe señor Chiba esta a punto de quedarse sin postre esta noche-

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que estas esta noche?-

-Todavía no-contesto ella muy divertida

-Pues estas hermosísima y con ese vestido cariño me estas matando-le decía a la vez que le susurraba lo que pensaba hacerle

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido amor jaja pero ese truco no te va a salvar, hoy te quedas sin postre-

Ella se libro de los fuertes brazos de su marido y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla diciéndole que iba a saludar a su padre quien miraba a Darien de una manera muy desprecinte como siempre lo hacia. No paso mucho para que Renzo hiciera su comunicado de su renuncia a la empresa SkyBlue la cual su padre había fundado ya hace muchos años y ahora era el turno de su hijo Darien a sumir a presidencia junto con su hermano aquello los tomo por sorpresa a todos ya que se tenia entendido que Seiya trabaría en otro departamento.

Renzo dijo que esa empresa se trataba de construir las mejores casa y edificios para las familias y que por eso SkyBlue tenia que ser manejada por la familia, ya era hora de que fuera así, Renzo abrazo a sus dos hijos diciéndole que no les estaba encargando una empresa sino a una gran familia de los cuales tenían que cuidar muy bien.

Después de su pequeño discurso los dos hermanos dijeron que darían lo mejor de si para llevar a SkyBlue a otro nivel junto con todos los que trabajaban en ella y así seguir siendo los numero uno del país. La fiesta siguió por unas horas más pero antes de que Darien fuera con su esposa su padre lo detuvo.

-Darien sabes de sobra que ese matrimonio tuyo jamás me a gustado por eso quiero que me firmes un poder en donde si tu te separas de Beryl todas las acciones de la empresa pasaran a nombre de tu hermana por un periodo determinado-esto se lo dijo en un tono serio ya que por más que le insistió a su hijo de que hiciera un prenupcial para que lo firmara Beryl nunca se pudo hacer

-Como digas papá, yo tampoco me fio de Kimura se que buscara la forma de persuadir a Beryl para que realicemos algún tipo de tratos con el-le dijo en tendiendo el punto de vista de su padre

-Es una pena que no te hayas casado con aquella muchacha me caía bien-dijo de repente Renzo ya que por alguna razón la imagen de esa joven le vino a la mente

Darien se quedo en silencio por uno segundos y no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero si me hubiera casado con ella, no tendría a mi muchacho conmigo y sin el no me imagino mi vida-

-Darien…-

-Aunque mi matrimonio con Beryl fue forzado no puedo decir que haya sido malo es más ella es una buena esposa y madre solo que yo no la puedo amar de la misma forma que ella me ama a mi. Pero la quiero mucho…papá a pesar de todo la quiero-le confeso a su padre quien puso una mano sobre el hombre de su hijo en muestra de su apoyo

En eso apareció Beryl quien le dijo a su suegro que la disculpara pero que le iba a robar a su hijo un momento ya que ella quería que Darien la sacara a bailar antes de que se acabara la fiesta, Renzo después de ver a su hijo bailar un rato se acerco hasta su esposa quien estaba bailando con su nieto. Takeshi al ver a su abuelo le cedió el puesto.

Al cabo de una semana los hermanos Chibas habían demostrado a más de uno que ellos podían con la empresa y a Darien no le tomo mucho tiempo retomar el ritmo de la empresa ya que cuando era más joven el trabajo en aquel lugar para poder pagarse sus estudios universitarios por eso es no estaba tan perdido con el funcionamiento de la empresa y en cuanto a Seiya pudo presentar unos nuevos proyectos que el mismo había diseñado pero el sentía que tenían que trabajar más en el área de las decoraciones y presentar nuevas ideas que atrajeran al comprador, claro que el tenia algunas ideas solo que antes quería consultarle a su hermano y a su padre de lo que el tenia en mente.

Mientras que el funcionamiento de la empresa iba en viento en popa. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, rubia de ojos azules y de cabello largo acababa de llegar con su hija de quince años a Japón después de diecisiete años lejos de su país y ahora estaban rumbo a lo que seria su nuevo hogar.

Cuando el taxi las dejo frente a lo que seria su nuevo hogar la joven de quince años se quedo sorprendía por la casa y miro a su madre quien le sonreía.

-¿Es aquí donde vamos a vivir?-preguntó

-Claro que si Rini-

-Es un poco grande pero podre trabajar augusto-

-Deberías de trabajar menos y conseguirte un novio-

-Rini-

-Que ya han pasado siete años mamá-

-Ya lo se jovencita pero tu preocúpate de sacar buenas notas y de no meterte en problemas y ya sabes a lo que me refiero…-

-Si ya se no tener sexo hasta que tenga la edad suficiente, solo con el hombre que ame y con protección, ya lo se mamá descuida prometo no hacerte abuela tan pronto-le dijo a su madre quien la miraba muy atenta

-Bien como ya tienes las reglas muy claras ahora ayúdame a meter las maletas en ves de quedarte hay sentada viendo la casa-le dijo tirándole una de las bolsas

Al cabo de dos semas las vacaciones de verano ya habían culminado y Rini estaba lista para comenzar las clases aunque ser la chica nueva no era nada divertido se las apaño muy bien los primeros días, ese día cuando estaba bajando las escaleras del pasillo unos chicos toparon con ella sin querer asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sobre un chico quien aparte de amortiguarle la caída los dos se besaron accidentalmente.

Los dos se quedaron a si mirándose a los ojos por un segundo antes de que ella se quitara rápidamente sobre el preguntándole si estaba bien a lo que el chico respondió que no se preocupara que estaba bien.

-No creo que esa sea la forma de llamar la atención de un chico conejita-

-¿Conejita?-

-Si tanto te morías por un beso hubiera sido mas fácil que lo pidieras en ves de lanzarte sobre mi conejita-

-Aquello fue…-pero el la tomo de la barbilla y la beso por su parte Rini lo empujo y le dio tremenda cachetada

-¡Idiota!-le grito muy molesta

Se levanto asiendo una pequeña mueca de dolor y bajo las escaleras cojeando con que el chico noto al instante.

-¿Takeshi estas bien?-preguntó uno de los amigos de el ayudándolo a levantarse

-Si no es nada-dijo sobándose la mejilla

-Pero que chica amigo-dijo otro de sus amigos

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos o nos dejaran por fuera-comento Takeshi como si nada hubiera pasado

Pero durante el resto de las clases Takeshi no pudo sacarse a la conejita de su cabeza, es que aquella chica le resultaba muy linda y era la primera que le daba una cacheta de esa forma a parte de llamarlo idiota, claro que si lo pensaba bien había sido un completo idiota con ella. Una vez que terminaron las clases Takeshi utilizo sus encantos con algunas de las chicas para ver si sabían quien era la chica con quien se había topado, fue cuando se entero que era una chica del decimo grado.

Rini no podía quitarse la imagen de aquel chico ya que aquello había sido su primer beso y ese idiota había logrado arruinarlo.

-Hola conejita-

Rini al escuchar aquel nombre y ver de quien se trataba cerro molesta su casillero y le dio un pisotón para que se quitara de su camino. Takeshi se aguanto el dolor y fue tras ella llamándola conejita tantas veces que la paciencia de ella se acabo.

-¡Mi nombre es Rini Black no conejita!-dijo muy molesta mirándolo a los ojos

-…Conejita-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Haaa!-grito y siguió su camino lo más rápido que pudo con tan le alejarse de ese idiota

Takeshi no pudo seguirla ya que a parecieron algunos de sus amigos invitándolo al árcade y luego al karaoke con algunas chicas, el iba a negarse pero al darse cuenta de que Rini ya no estaba acepto aquella invitación solo se arrepentía de no haberse disculpado con ella, aunque ya tendría otra oportunidad.

Ya entrando la noche Takeshi le dijo a sus amigos que el se retiraba a pesar de la insistencia de ellos el desistió y les dijo que el los invitaba la próxima vez logrando así zafarse de ellos, se hubiera quedado un poco más de no ser porque vio a su ex con un imbécil no podría creer que solo esta mañana ella había cortado con el solo para estar con ese.

Antes de llegar a casa el paro un momento por algo de beber y fue cuando se topo con Rini por accidente, esta el verlo se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa pero Takeshi la tomo de la muñeca.

-No te vayas conejita-le dijo pero ella se molesto y se soltó del agarre de el y ella siguió su camino mientras que Takeshi intentaba que Rini se detuviera por un instante

-Esta bien, esta bien lo siento Rini-

Al escuchar aquello ella se detuvo dándose la vuelta y con los brazos cruzados ella le pregunto que era lo que quería a lo que Takeshi contesto que quería hablar con ella sobre el accidente de la mañana.

-Ahórrate tus palabras no me interesa-contesto ella con ganas de irse de ahí

-No te vayas si, realmente siento lo que paso yo no suelo ser así es que estaba molesto y me desquite contigo-se disculpo con ella

Pero a pesar de aquello no lo salvo de un buen golpe en el estomago por parte de Rini quien estaba mas molesta aun gritándole que aquello había sido su primer beso, entonces ella se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso aunque no de haberlo golpeado ya que se lo merecía.

-Así que yo fui el primero-dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios

En eso Takeshi se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en voz alta al ver que Rini estaba por pegarle otra vez así que se disculpo rápidamente diciendo que no podía creer que alguien tan linda como ella no fuera besada antes y al ver que ella se relajaba el se sentía a salvo.

-Si eso era todo lo que tenia que decirme será mejor que me valla-le dijo emprendiendo su camino pero Takeshi se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa para que no le pasara nada ya que una chica tan lida como ella no era bueno que estuviera caminado sola

-Muchas gracias pero no es necesario se cuidarse sola-contesto ella pero a pesar de la negatividad de ella Takeshi la acompaño de todos modos tomando las bolsas de las compras

A medida que caminaban ella pudo apreciar lo alto que era y también guapo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se dijo a si misma que estaba loca y borro aquella idea de su cabeza y siguió caminado hasta llegar al portón de su casa en donde ella le pido las bolsas y se despidió de el sin ni siquiera preguntarle su nombre. Cuando Serena le pregunto quien era el chico que estaba afuera ella solo respondió que era un chico de la escuela con el quien se había cruzado.

Luego de algunos minutos más Takeshi estaba por llegar a su casa cuando vio desde lejos el auto de su abuelo Kimura pero cuando llego a la puerta escucho a su abuelo gritarle a su madre que era una inútil, en eso se apresurar al entrar viendo como abuelo tenia a su madre sujeta del cabello y era golpeada por el.

-¡No la vuelvas a tocar!-grito dándole un buen golpe a su abuelo logrando que soltara a su madre

Takeshi se acerco a su madre quien sangraba de la nariz aquello solo logro enfurecer a Takeshi más de lo que estaba pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Kimura lo ataco golpeándolo con fuerza haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo.

-¡Bastardo me la pagaras!-estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Beryl lo sujeto del brazo impidiendo que le pegara

Entonces Kimura se quito a su hija de encima dándole tremenda abofeteada y dándole una patada, Takeshi se lanzo contra su abuelo alejándolo de su madre por segunda vez protegiéndola

-¡Eres una maldita buena para nada!-le dijo

Takeshi estaba apunto de golpearlo de no ser porque Beryl abrazo a su hijo temblando y con la mirada fija en Kimura.

-Papá lo siento-le dijo pero Kimura la miro con tal odio

-Para mi estas muerta y espero no verte nunca más-dicho esto se largo de aquella casa y al escuchar que el auto se marchar Beryl soltó a su hijo quien rápidamente centro su atención en su madre

-Mamá, Mamá-le llamaba pero ella no reaccionaba tenia la mirada perdida y el rostro muy lastimado

El tomo su celular y llamo a su padre contándole lo que había ocurrido por el otro lado de la línea Darien le dijo que ya iba en camino una vez que termino de hablar con su hijo llamo de inmediato a la policía posteriormente llamo a Andrew quien no solo era su mejor amigo sino que también su abogado para hacer todo el proceso legal contra ese maldito. Para cuando llego a casa vio a su hijo salir de la cocina con un paño frio sobre el rostro.

-¡Takeshi!-el se acerco a su hijo y comenzó a examinarlo, al ver que no era nada serio lo abrazo

-Papá…-

-¿Donde esta tu madre?-

-Logre subirla esta la recamara pero se reúsa a ir a un hospital para que la revisen-le dijo preocupado por su madre

Y no era para menos cuando Darien la vio su sangre se hirvió de rabia al ver lo que ese maldito le había echo, con cuidado la reviso y le dijo a su hijo que fuera por un poco de agua.

-Por favor no hagas una tontería-le pidió ella colocando su mano sobre el pecho de su marido

-Aun después de lo que te hizo me pides eso-esto lo dijo con un tomo de voz molesto

-Es mi padre-respondió ella con la voz entre cortada pero sin derramar una sola lagrima

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-tenia que saber que había desatado la furia de Kimura para que desquitara con su propia hija de tal manera

-…-pero no le contesto y solo miro para otro lado

-Beryl,¿no me digas que fue por la empresa?-le pregunto tomándola de la barbilla con cuidado para que ella lo mirara

-…-ella volvió a guardar silencio haciendo que Darien se enfadara

-Maldita sea Beryl después de todo lo que te a echo aun así lo defiendes, ese maldito no te ama, para el solo eras una herramienta para llegar a la empresa de mi padre-le dijo levantando su tono de voz

-Tu tampoco me amas-dijo de repente mirándolo a los ojos

-Los dos hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos desde que éramos pequeño y no puedes decir que no lo he echo, te quiero mucho a ti a nuestro hijo…-

-Querer y amar son dos cosas muy diferentes yo te amo tanto que sin ti no sabría como vivir

-Beryl…-

-Si yo no hubara regresado te habrías casado con ella, ¿no es así?-

-Yo…-

Pero ellos fueron interrumpidos por Takeshi quien había escuchado toda aquella conversación pero prefirió no decir nada ya que ese no era el momento, estaba más preocupado por la condición de su madre que otra cosa, Darien fue a buscar unos analgésicos para su esposa a quien tuvo que ayudar para que las tomara. Luego le hizo un pequeño cheque y cuando termino la beso en los labios susurrándole que no iba a permitir que ese hombre se le acercara otra vez.

-Hijo cuida de tu madre ya regreso-

Dicho aquello salió de su casa con una ira incontenible hacia donde estaba Kimura, cuando llego vio que los policías se lo estaba llevando pero el camino hasta donde estaba ellos y arremetió contra aquel maldito, los oficiales trataron de separarlo cosa que les fue difícil de hacer ya que Darien comenzó a golpear brutalmente a Kimura repetidas veces a tal punto que uno de los oficiales tuvo que usar la pistola eléctrica para contener a Darien antes de que matara a golpes al viejo.

Al cabo de dos horas un hombre alto de cabello medio largo plateado y de ojos azules caminaba por los pasillos de la estación de policía quien se dirigió hasta una de las celdas de la estación y se quedo mirando fijamente a la persona que esta en aquel lugar.

-¡No te dije que no hicieras una estupidez Darien, Pudiste hablarlo matado y lo sabes!-

-No estoy para sermones Malachite, me vas a sacar de aquí o solo te quedaras ahí parado-le contesto un Darien muy molesto

-Si por mi fuera te dejaría aquí toda la noche pero ya Andrew esta pagando tu fianza-le dijo y sin más remedio abrió la celda

-Sabes que ese infeliz se merecía eso y más-

-El tipo es una basura ya lo se pero no debiste intervenir por eso te dije me lo dejaras sabes ahora todos los problemas que tengo que enfrentar, escucha Darien una cosa es que sea tu amigo y el cuñado de Andrew pero mi trabajo esta primero si vuelves hacer una cosa tan estúpida como esta tendré que actuar en serio-le advirtió para luego quitarse de su camino

Algunas semanas después de aquel incidente Kimura salió de la cárcel ya que Beryl decidió quitar la denuncia cosa que a Darien le molesto y le pidió Andrew que hiciera una orden de alejamiento la cual fue concedida por un juez sin ningún tipo de problema considerando todo el caso. A pesar de todo el incidente Darien le dedico mucho más tiempo a su relación con su esposa procurando amarla como una vez lo hizo.

En cuanto a Serena le estaba comenzando a ir muy bien como decoradora independiente ya que gracias a unos contactos que tenia en Nueva York había estado un tanto ocupado con ciertos proyectos y en uno de ellos conoció a un hombre apuesto y gentil que ya la había invitado a cenar por lo menos dos vez pero cuando el estuvo a punto de besarla en una de las citas esta lo rechazo quedando solo como buenos amigos. Para Rini era un poco frustrante ver a su madre tan sola, quería que conociera a un hombre que la hiciera sonreír pero al paso que iba su madre eso parecía un tanto un tanto imposible.

Al paso de los días el fin del mes llego y la preparatoria se estaba organizando para el campamento de verano que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres días y los que estaba más emocionados eran los chicos del grado superior ya que su grupo les había tocado ir con otro grupo en las cuales las chicas se veían muy bien claro que Takeshi y Rini se llevaron una sorpresa al saber que viajarían juntos y para Takeshi esto era una oportunidad para tratar de acercase un poco más a su conejita quien solo había tratado de esquivarlo en todas las ocasiones que tenia.

Ese día muy temprano en la mañana Beryl se estaba divirtiendo con su marido quien la tenia presa entre el colchón y el sintiendo como el miembro erecto de Darien rosaba contra su intimidad húmeda y palpitante.

-Acaso estas esperando una invitación-le dijo ella sonriendo

El estaba apunto de hacerle el amor pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta los dos decidieron ignorar aquel llamado pero al ruido era tan insistente que Takeshi quien todavía estaba en casa abrió, al ver de quien se trataba llamo a la puerta de sus padres diciendo que era Jedite.

-Amor déjame ir-

-Porque demonios tenia que llegar tu agente-

-Lo siento cariño pero tengo que atenderlo-dijo dándole un beso

-Y me piensas dejar así-le reclamo recordándole la erección que tenia rosando su miembro

-Bueno creo que eso se puede resolver-

Ella se deslizo hacia abajo besando cada parte del cuerpo de el llegando al miembro de el, el cual mimo con cariño lamiéndolo desde abajo hasta la punta masajeando sus testículos con sus manos haciendo que el ahogara un profundo gemido Beryl siguió así aumentando el ritmo hasta que lo sintió terminar. Cuando Darien pudo reponerse de aquello se dio un baño de agua fría y maldiciendo a Jedite, al terminar la ducha se topo con su mujer completamente desnuda en el baño sosteniendo la toalla de el, no podía creer que ella se había librado de esa ladrilla tan rápido así que la tomo tomo entre sus brazos y le hizo el amor en se mismo lugar, los dos se quedaron un rato mas hasta recuperar el aliento fue cuando ella le dijo que tendría que irse de viaje mañana.

-Lo siento Darien se que ya tenias las reservaciones-le dijo colocando su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de el

-Oye podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños cuando regreses-dijo susurrándole ciertas cosas al oído

-Por cuanto tiempo será esta vez-

-Solo será una semana amor además es mi ultimo desfile de moda y quiero gozarlo en grande-

Esa era la verdad ella ya no era una jovencita y a pesar de que a sus cuarenta y tres años tenia un cuerpo envidiable, el mundo del modelaje no perdona para ellos ya no les convenía tener a una veterana en sus espectáculos por eso ese iba a ser el ultimo show que daría en las pasarelas.

Al día siguiente Darien llevo a Beryl al aeropuerto despidiéndose de ella esa semana iba a ser muy larga para el ya que Takeshi no iba a estar en casa tampoco, así que aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomarse un par de tragos con sus amigos luego del trabajo solo que sus planes se vieron afectados por el trabajo, una reunión con un cliente a ultima ahora en uno de los restaurantes del lugar.

Tanto Seiya como Darien estuvieron reunidos con ese cliente alrededor de una hora mas o menos quien tenia un proyecto muy interesante pero hubo un pequeño problema y no era por el plazo del mismo sino era el tema de la decoración en si.

-Se que ustedes tiene su equipo de trabajo pero me interesa alguien en partícula, ¿seria posible que trabaje con ustedes en este proyecto?-insistió el

-Bueno señor Takamura como cliente habitual de nosotros sabe el funcionamiento que tenemos en la empresa y…-

-Lo se señor Seiya por eso le estoy pidiendo esta petición y estoy seguro que tanto su empresa como yo nos veremos beneficiados con esta persona ya que me la a recomendado un colega mío y he podido ver su trabajo el cual es muy impresionante con unas ideas muy innovadoras-le decía tratando de convencer a este par de hermanos

Al final los dos terminaron aceptando la petición del señor Takamura por ser uno de sus clientes importantes y no podían darse el lujo de rechazar aquel trabajo, al preguntarle cuando podían conocer aquella persona el los contesto que la había citado en aquel sitio y que no debería tardar en llegar, pero afuera estaba cayendo un tremendo aguacero retrasando aquella persona. Darien se disculpo con ellos por un momento para atender una llamada, no paso mucho cuando una mujer muy hermosa llego a la mesa en donde estaba Seiya y el señor Takamura con los cuales se disculpo ya que el auto se le había averiado y con el clima se le dificulto conseguir un trasporte.

-Deje presentarlos ella es…-

-Serena Black mucho gusto-se adelanto ella extendiendo su mano la cual fue estrechado por Seiya

-El gusto es mío señorita Black mi nombre es Seiya Chiba-le dijo con una sonrisa pero Serena al escuchar ese apellido se quedo de piedra pero su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por horas cuando escucho la voz de aquella persona detrás de ella

Serena se dio vuelta rápidamente quedando frente a Darien quien estaba atónito al verla después de tantos años.

-Sere…-pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre ella le había dado tremenda abofeteada

-¡Maldito infeliz!-grito ella provocando que todos voltearan a ver que pasaba

La rabia de Serena era tal que lo volvió a golpear pero al darse cuenta de lo que había echo se disculpo con el señor Takamura diciéndole que no podía aceptar aquel proyecto y sin mas salió corriendo de aquel lugar, a Darien solo le tomo unos segundos reaccionar e ir tras ella.

-Darien, Darien-grito Seiya tratando de seguir a su hermano pero se detuvo cuando este salió del restaurante

Darien corría detrás de Serena gritando su nombre pero ella no lo escuchaba y solo se alejaba en medio de la lluvia y sin darse cuenta de que…

-¡Serena cuidado!-

Continuara…

Bueno aquí les dijo el primer capitulo de esta historia nueva espero que la disfruten y que comenten.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Pichicoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Déjame amarte una vez más**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Capitulo 02 Pasado**

-¡Serena Cuidado!-

Darien alcanzo a sujetarle la muñeca jalándola hacia el logrando que aquel auto la atropellara.

-Por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado-dijo abrazándola dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio

A los pocos segundos ella reacciono empujando a Darien mirándolo fijamente por un instantes antes de comenzar alejarse poco a poco.

-¡Lo siento!-grito el logrando que Serena se detuviera y diera la vuelta

-Después de todos estos años es lo único que puedes decirme que lo sientes-esto lo dijo con mucho dolor

-…-el quería decirle tantas cosas pero en ese preciso momento no le salían las palabras

Las personas que iban pasando se les quedaban mirando y el agua parecía que no quería dejar de caer, al ver que esto no iba a ningún lado solo le dijo adiós y siguió su camino dejando a Darien en la mitad de aquella lluvia, Serena busco refugio debajo de un techo de una tienda ya que estaba echa un destre y solo esperaba encontrar un taxi lo antes posible ya que a medida que el tiempo pasaba el clima iba empeorando. No paso mucho cuando ella sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la mano y la arrastraba bajo la lluvia.

-No pienso dejarte ir-

Hace diecisiete años había renunciado a la mujer que amaba por no hacer lo que tiene que haber echo en ese instante y ahora que se volvía a encontrar con ella no se iba a dar el lujo de perderla, solo pedía que ella lo escuchara y que de alguna forma lo perdonara.

En medio de toda esa lluvia Darien en ningún momento soltó la mano de Serena quien después de un rato dejo de resistiese llegando al cuarto de un hotel en donde el tiro a Serena en la cama y el se puso delante de la puerta impidiendo su salida.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el pero ella soltó una carcajada

-Que yo sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, no se tuena familiar esa frase-ella trataba de contenerse pero le era imposible

-…-

-Que sucede no querías hablar pues habla o prefieres que comience yo, para ver de que podemos conversar ya se del día que nos conocimos, de la forma de cómo me enamoraste, las palabras bonitas, las citas románticas o prefieres hablar de las noches de pasión que tuvimos o mejor aun el día que me trataste como una prostituta, dime que tema quieres tocas o quizás ya olvidaste todas esas cosas porque para ti solo era un juego-le dijo dejando salir ese dolor que todavía sentía

-Nunca fuiste un juego para mi, no sabes como me arrepiento de lo que hice esa noche sobre todo las cosas que te dije y la peor decisión que tome en mi vida fue dejarte ir-le dijo acercándose un poco a ella

-Tu me mataste esa noche Darien, yo te entregare mi corazón y mi alma y tu solo lo pisoteaste, no tiene ni la menor idea de cuanto te odie, de cuantas lagrimas derrame por ti por un hombre que solo me utilizo para llevar acabo una maldita apuesta-ya para este punto la voz de Serena comenzaba a quebrarse

-Por dios Serena yo…te mentí en esa parte yo jamás te utilice para una apuesta, solo te dije eso para que te alejaras de mi es que no te das cuenta de que sacrifique lo que mas quería en este mundo por mi hijo y si ahí algo de lo que no me arrepiento de todas las cosas que hice fue el camino que elegí. Pero debí ser honesto contigo desde el comienzo y decirte que mi ex había regresado y estaba embarazada poro si no me hacia responsable ella abortaría, por eso te dije todas esas cosas…al final cuando mi hijo nació descubrí que lo del aborto solo había sido en engaño de su padre solo para llegar a la empresa de mi padre, entonces comprendí que ya era demasiado tarde para recuperarte-al final termino diciéndole lo que debió decirle hace mucho tiempo atrás

-Serena…-dijo tratando de tomarla entre sus brazos

-¡No me toques!-grito ella mirándolo con desprecio

-¡Crees que yo realmente quería lastimarte Serena, te amaba más que a mi vida y yo aun te amo!-grito el ya que aquella situación lo estaba matando

-¡Porque me dices esto ahora después de todos esto años yo…!-Serena no pudo mas y descargo todo su dolor contra Darien golpeándole reeditas vez en el pecho

-¡En ese momento no pensé las cosa cometiendo un grabe error si tan solo te hubiera dicho la verdad…!-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡ Maldita sea!, ¡Maldigo el día en que te conocí Darien Chiba!-gritaba una y otra vez llorando con amargura

El la abrazaba con fuerza a pesar de las heridas que ella le estaba causando con sus uñas y la espalda de Darien había topado con la pared que estaba a lado de la puerta, Darien dejo salir algunas lagrimas mientras que le decía que lo sentía.

Luego de un rato Serena logro calmarse después de todo ella había dejado salir todo ese dolor que estuvo guardando por tanto años, Darien se separo un poco de ella levantándole la mirada y limpiando con su dedo pulgar los rastros de lagrimas que habían en el rostro de ella.

-Te amo Serena-le susurro pero aquello solo provoco que ella desviara su mirada

-¿Porque me haces esto?, apareces en mi vida de nuevo diciéndome todas estas cosas como si nada hubiera pasado esperando que te perdone así nada más-

-No digo que me perdones porque se que lo que hice no es algo que se pueda perdonar fácilmente, solo te pido que me dejes amarte una vez más-dijo sujetando la mano de Serena llevándola hasta su pecho pero ella cerro sus ojos meneando su cabeza en forma negativa

-Eso es imposible tu tienes a tu familia y yo tengo a la mía Darien, y lo que hubo entre los dos alguna vez tu lo destruiste, solo déjame ir-le pedía con un dolor muy grande en su pecho mirándolo a los ojos

Darien no podía aceptar eso, ¿Acaso tenía que terminar así después de todos estos años?, ¿Seria esto su castigo por hablarla echo sufrir de aquella manera?, el miraba a Serena con intensidad buscando aquella chispa que su corazón le decía que ahí estaba a pesar de que era pequeña sabía de alguna manera de que Serena no lo había dejado de amar después de todos estos años el no se iba a dar por vencido y si para estar con ella tenia que arriesgarlo todo lo aria.

-Te deje ir una vez y no pienso hacerlo-le dijo con la intención de besarla pero ella lo empujo

-No te atrevas a hacerlo-

-¿Que no haga que?-preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

-Dari…-pero el la callo con un profundo beso

Al comienzo Serena se empezó a resistir pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por los besos de el y sus caricias, Darien recorría con sus manos cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella y la tomo tomo entre sus brazos deslizando lentamente hacia arriba la falda de ella antes de sentarla sobre la cama en donde se deshizo de la ropa interior de Serena y comenzaba a jugar con la intimidad de ella logrando que soltara un gemido.

El la volvió a besar y antes de que se diera cuenta el la penetro profundamente haciendo que gimiera, los movimientos eran suaves al comienzo hasta aumentar a un ritmo rápido y pausado los dos se dejaron llevar permitiéndose amarse el uno al otro de una manera muy especial. Darien la sujeto de la cintura y sin romper la unión se levanto con ella apoyándola contra la pared, levantando una de las piernas de Serena penetrándola con mas fuerza a tal punto que los dos terminaron justos gritando el nombre de cada uno.

Serena tenia su cabeza recostada sobre el hombre de Darien tratando de recuperar el aliento pero al abrir los ojos regreso a la realidad asustada empujo a Darien lejos de ella llevándose las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había echo, se había dejado engañar por ese hombre una vez más como era posible que…

-Serena-pronuncio el un poco confundido por la reacción que ella tenia

-Esto nunca debió pasa-sin más tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de ahí sin darle chance a Darien de decir algo más

-Demonios-se dijo para si mismo y salió tras ellas

Cuando Darien llego a la entrada del hotel ya fue muy tarde Serena ya se había ido en un taxi, el trato de alcanzarla pero el taxi que el había tomado desgraciadamente le perdió la pista. Darien le dijo al conductor que lo llevara al restaurante El Millennium ya esta noche no podía hacer nada más, una vez que el taxi lo dejo fue en busca de su auto para regresar a su casa.

Para cuando Darien llego a casa se encontró con su hermano Seiya que estaba visiblemente molesto y no era para menos, al bajarse del auto Darien fue recibido por un puñetazo de su hermano.

-Que demonios fue todo eso-reclamo el por una explicación

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Seiya-dijo limpiándose la comisura del labio

-Que no es…sabes lo molesto que esta el señor Takamura me dijo que si en dos días no solucionábamos el problema cancelaria el proyecto he iría a otra empresa tiene una idea de lo que eso significa-Seiya tenia muchas razones por las cuales estaba molesto ya que a el le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir ese cliente

-Déjame que yo hable con el señor Takamura…-

-Ni te moleste creo que ya hiciese suficiente esta noche-dijo ya cansado

Una vez que Darien se quedo solo entro a su casa directo al estudio en donde tomo una botella de bourbon y subió hasta su cuarto en donde se quito el saco y la corbata tirándolos en el sillón mientras que el se quedo sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la cama y comenzó a tomarse casi toda la botella de licor ya no había vuelta atrás para lo que el y Serena habían echo. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos hace diecisiete años atrás el y Beryl habían tenido una disuasión y esta fue una de las más fuertes que habían tenido ocasionando que terminaran, de echo no se acordaba porque pelearon y ese mismo días ella se fue a Londres. Molesto por todo aquello se fue con sus amigos a un bar, quienes intentaron animarlo consiguiéndole un par de chicas con las cuales se divirtió por un rato pero al final le dijo a sus amigos que se iba esa noche temprano.

Mientras que conducía me distraje por un momento y no vio que la luz había cambiado cuando mire al frente y vi a la persona que cruzaba en ese instante di un frenazo un poco tarde golpeado aquella persona, asustado salió del auto rápidamente para auxiliarla, al ver que era una muchacha y que tenia un corte profundo en la frente la tomo entre mis brazos acomodándola en el auto para llevarla al hospital más cercano.

Recuerdo muy bien esa noche cuando llegue esta alterado y uno de los médicos me dijo que me tranquilizara, al paso de algunos minutos los cuales me parecieron eternos el medito encargado me dijo que la chica estaba bien y que no tenia ninguna contusión solo que se había fracturado el brazo derecho, como fue mi culpa yo pague todos los gasto.

-Lo lamento mucho-me disculpe con aquella muchacha

-Pudo haberme mato-contesto ella molesta y no era para menos así que me ofrecí a llevarla hasta su casa diciéndole que era mi responsabilidad pero ella se negó y dijo que tomaría un taxi

Cuando intento bajar de la camilla luego de que le enyesaran el brazo ella se mareo y de no ser porque el estaba a su lado ella pudo haber caído al suelo, al mirarnos los dos algo paso, ya que el no era de creer eso de amor a primera vista hasta el días que conocía a Serena.

No mas dos días después el se volvía a encontrar con ella en una cafetería cerca del parque, los dos se quedaron hablando por un rato hasta que Serena le dijo que tenia irse antes de que se hiciera tarde para su clase.

-¿Puedo verte otra vez?-le pregunte

-Quizás mientras no me arroyes con tu auto-me respondió con una sonrisa antes de irse

A media que nos íbamos conociendo surgió una amista la cual se fue trasformando en algo y sin darnos cuentos los dos nos habías enamorado, para ella el había sido su primer amor y su primera vez. Para mi no había nada que no me encantara de ella, sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, la forma en que reía y lo abrazaba y caudado hacían el amor era algo tan especial en tan poco tiempo me había enamorada profundamente de ella y no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella.

A tan solo dos meses de haberse conocido el había comprado un anillo de compromiso revelándole a su padre la intención que el tenia con Serena, su padre era la única persona que sabía de su romance con ella ya que era a quien el recurría para pedirle algunos consejos. Pero no todo sale como uno lo planea, esa noche yo estaba por pedirme a Serena que fuera mi esposa cuando a la oficina llego la persona que menos esperaba ver.

-Hola amor, ¿como estas?-me saludo ella con un beso en la mejilla

-Beryl, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte sorprendido al verla ahí

-Solo quería verte-me dijo

-Has viajado desde Londres solo para verme, disculpa pero no me creo eso y más después de que rompimos-

-…Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo pero tu también tienes la culpa de lo que paso-

-Si eso es lo que has…-

-Estoy embaraza Darien-me dijo de repente

-¿Que cosa?-fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento

-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Darien, tengo exactamente dos meses de embarazo-

Cuando ella me dijo eso sentí que me caía un balde de agua fría, mi primera reacción fue negarlo a cauda de eso paliamos y ella se marcho sin decirme una palabra, yo no sabia que hacer en ese momento a mis veinte ocho años que mi ex me dijera que estaba embarazada y que el hijo era mío era algo que no podía creer que fuera mío.

Pero simplemente las cosas empeoraron en la tarde cuando recibió una llamada de un amigo de el que trabajaba en el hospital diciéndole que Beryl estaba en aquel lugar muy mal y que solo lo llamaba a el. Al escuchar eso no fui capas de dejarla sola y estuve a su lado todo el tiempo ya que los médicos decían que podía perder al bebe en ese momento me sentí responsable de que ella estuviera ahí ya que el había discutido con ella y si perdía a la criatura nunca me lo iba a perdonar.

No paso mucho para que mi familia se enterara de aquello, la primera reacción de mi padre fue darme un puñetazo y gritarme que me hiciera responsable de mis acciones ya que lo que menos el quería era un escandalo con la prensa diciendo que tenia por ahí un nieto bastardo si resultaba que el niño fuera mío. Por su parte Kimura me dijo que Beryl había estado pensando abortar la criatura.

Paso una semana cuando Beryl salió del hospital y los médicos le aconsejaron mucho reposo por lo menos los primeros meses, yo llegue a mi departamento entrada la noche y fue cuando vi a Serena sentada frente a mi puerta esperándome y al verle su reacción fue abrazarme llorando preocupada por mi preguntándome donde había estado, si estaba bien y de porque no le respondía a sus llamada.

En ese momento no dije nada solo la tome de la mano llevándola dentro de mi apartamento hasta el cuarto en donde tuve sexo con ella un tanto duro y violento al punto de hacerla llorar, yo me quede sentado al borde de la cama con la cabeza entre mis manos mientras que escuchaba los sollozos de Serena.

-Vete-le dijo pero al sentir que ella no se movía me levante y la tome de la muñeca

-¡Que te largues esto se termino!-grite lanzándola al suelo

-Darien que te sucede porque me tratas así-me decía llorando

-Que estúpida eres, yo no te amo-dije con desprecio

-Porque me haces esto si yo te amo-

-Quieres saber porque, por una apuesta que hice la cual gane es mas aquí tienes una parte de ella-le dije tirándole algunos billetes

-Ahora tomas tus cosas y lárgate-

En ese momento vio como ella aguantaba sus lagrimas y me miraba con dolor, cuando me quede solo me deje caer de rodillas

-Que he hecho-había cometido el peor error de mi vida

-¡Ahhhh!-grite golpeado el suelo una y otra vez mientras lloraba

Cuando Darien había terminado de recordar aquello tomo la botella ya vacía de bourbon entre sus manos y la lanzo contra la pared violentamente.

-Serena-pronuncio derramando algunas lagrimas

En cuanto a Serena, ella tampoco estaba bien ya que apenas llego a su casa se encerró en su recamara tomando la foto que había en la mesita de noche caya sentada sobre la cama con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba aquella foto.

-Diamante te necesito, te necesito-decía entre sollozos

Todo aquello le había despertado aquellos malos recuerdos que por tanto tiempo intento enterrar y que ahora resurgían en se momento solo pensaba en que si Diamante hubiera estado con ella nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Diamante-susurro el nombre de el y no pudo evitar recordar algo que el le había dicho " Solo cuando lo veas te darás cuentas si todavía lo amas o si tu corazón te permitió olvidarlo, mientras tanto yo voy a curar ese corazón y pase lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado "

-Tu tenias razón Diamante…yo…todavía lo amo-al final ella se quedo dormida entre lagrimas soñando con el pasado

hacia un mes desde que ella estaba viviendo con su tía abuela Luna en Nueva York luego de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico el cual cobro la vida de cinco personas más, ese mes había sido muy difícil para ella ya que el incidente donde sus padres perdieron la vida fue la misma noche en la que Darien le destrozo el corazón.

Pero con el apoyo y el amor de su tía abuela Luna y Artemis fue superando poco a poco aquella tragedia, ella comenzó a trabajar en un pequeño café del cual Luna era dueña y esto hacia que su miente estuviera ocupada en otras cosas a la vez que ella comenzó a mandar curriculum a las empresa grandes tratando de conseguir algún tipo de trabajo como diseñadora de interiores.

Durante el tiempo que ella estuvo trabajando en el café todas las mañanas a las seis empunto un hombre guapo de unos veinte seis años, alto, de tez blanca, con el cabello corto de color plateado y ojos azules el cual se sentaba en la ultima mesa del lugar siempre pedía lo mimos un café americano y una docena de rosquillas para llevar y antes de irse conversaba con Luna quien le contaba sus problemas a aquel hombre, si tía le dijo que era policía y que estaba soltero pero ella simplemente no le presto atención a ese tipo de cosas.

-Buenos días Serena-dijo un hombre apuesto sentándose en su lugar habitual esperando que ella lo atendiera

-Aquí tiene un americano y como siempre una docena de rosquillas para llevar-

-Muchas gracias princesa-le dijo bajándose un poco sus lentes de sol para quiñarle un ojo

Como ya era costumbre a los treinta minutos aquel hombre se levantaba de su lugar para ir a hablar con su tía antes de despedirse.

-Nos vemos mañana princesa-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno creo que no será posible-contesto ella

-¿Y eso?-

-Es que hoy es mi ultimo días que trabajo aquí-le dijo y el al escuchar aquello se decepciono al saber que ya no la vería

-Es una lastimas entonces porque solo venia ha verte especialmente a ti-le dijo pero no se dio cuenta de que la señora Luna lo estaba escuchando y al darse cuenta de eso el se disculpo y le dijo que también por el rico café

A las pocas semas su tía abuela le entrego un ramo de flores muy bonito diciéndole que eran departe de aquel joven del café y que era por felicitarla por su nuevo empleo, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír pero en ese instante se sintió muy tonta ya que desde que lo había conocido ella no se sabia el nombre de él y pensaba que quizás en algún momento el se lo había dicho y ella no le presto intención alguna ya que después de lo que Darien le había echo había cerrado su corazón.

-Disculpe tía se lo llegara a ver otra vez podría decirle que fueron unas bonitas flores-pidió ella

-Pero que estas diciendo es que acaso no viste la tarjeta niña-le dijo

-¿Eh?-ella se quedo confundida ya que en el ramo no había nada

-En la mesa niña, en la mesa-le dijo mienta que la empujaba hacia la cocina

Efectivamente en la mesa de la cocina estaba una tarjea con su nombre al abrirla tenia una entrada para el parque de atracciones y una pequeña nota que decía a las cinco atentamente Diamante Black.

-Deberías ir-le aconsejo ya que no soportaba escucharla llorar por las noches

-…-ella no dijo nada solo camino hasta el basurero con la intención de tirar aquello a la basura

-No te hagas esto a ti misma, que crees que pensarían tus padres si te vieran desperdiciar así tu vida solo por un imbécil que no supo amarte-le dijo al ver lo que pensaba hacer

-Tía-

-Se que duele hija pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón por alquilen como el, tienes que vivir tu vida y ser feliz y con el tiempo las heridas se irán cerrando-

-Y, ¿Cuando desaparecerá el dolor que siento aquí?-dijo señalando su corazón ya con lagrimas en los ojos

-Se dice que con el tiempo las heridas sanan más sin embargo el dolor no desaparece, puede que ya no duela como antes pero todo esto es parte de la vida misma que nos hace fuerte para enfrentarnos a otras cosas, no permitas que el dolor te gane-le dijo abrazando a su pequeña las dos se quedaron por un rato así hasta Luna se fijo que ya no faltaba mucho para las cinco apurando a su sobrina

Serena había logrado milagrosamente llegar a tiempo a la entrada del parque y al no ver a Diamante decidió esperarle pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba solo veía a las familias y parejas llegar y salir de aquel lugar felices mientras que ella todavía esperaba que el apareciera.

-Todos los hombres son iguales-se dijo así misma ya que el parque estaba por cerrar y sin mas se fue de aquel lugar decepcionada

Al llegar a casa su tía le pregunto que había paso ya que se notaba que estaba molesta y ella le respondió que el no se pareció, sin darle mucha importancia se fue a dormir y al día siguiente en su hora de almuerzo el noticiero estaba pasando un reporte del secuestro de una menor la cual había sido salvada ayer por un oficial de policía quien lastimosamente fue herido de gravedad y cuando dijeron el nombre de aquel oficial Serena dejo caer el vaso de agua al suelo y llevándose la mano a la boca haciendo que algunos compañeros le preguntaran si estaba bien a lo que ella respondió que si que solo fue un pequeño accidente.

Para cuando Serena salió de su trabajo ella ya se encontrar en camino hacia el hospital y una vez ahí se pregunto que era lo que realmente hacia en ese lugar y sobre todo preguntando por un hombre que prácticamente no conocía solo le había servido café prácticamente casi un mes y eso no quería decir que los dos habían entablado algún tipo de relación. Ella estuvo a punto irse cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba al ver que era un hombre alto de ojos azules y de cabello negro quien iba vestido de policía le preguntó quien era y como sabia su nombre, el le dijo que era el hermano menor de Diamante, Zafiro y que la razón por la cual sabia su nombre era simplemente porque su hermano no paraba de hablar de ella.

Zafiro convenció a Serena de que pasara a ver a Diamante por un rato pero este la dejo sola en el cuarto diciendo que tenia otras cosas que atender, sin saber que hacer ella tomo asiento a un lado de la cama y se quedo mirándolo detenidamente percatándose de lo guapo que era no paso mucho tiempo para que Diamante abriera los ojos y la viera.

-¿Princesa?-

-Hola-

-Discúlpame por no haber llegado-dijo con una voz ronca y posando su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de ella

-…-ella no dijo nada solamente le sonrió

-Oye…me crearías si te dijera que me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi-le confeso esperando alguna respuesta de ella

-…No-dijo desviando su mirada un poco

-Entonces yo me voy a encargar de que te enamores de mi y cuando eso suceda espero poder tener una cita contigo-le dijo muy seguro de si mismo ya que nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien como ella tenia que intentarlo aunque fuera rechazado

Tal como Diamante le había dicho durante los últimos meses el hizo lo imposible porque ella se enamora de el y ella al ver cuanto se esforzaba decidió abrir su corazón una vez más permitiéndose a ella mima volver amar a alguien. Al paso de dos años Serena no podía estar más feliz y enamorada de Diamante aquel hombre fue capas de curar todas sus heridas y ahora los dos tenia una preciosa bebita quien era la luz de los ojos de Diamante.

-Gracias-dijo Diamante de repente

-¿Porque amor?-preguntó Serena

-Por permitirme amarte y por esta cosita tan linda como su madre-dijo cargando a su pequeña mientras que se sentaba a lado de su esposa

-Diamante…nunca me dejes-susurro ella un tanto cansada abrazando a su esposo

-Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado y es que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ustedes-le dijo besándola apasionadamente

Ocho años después…

Serena comenzó a despertar por los tiernos besos que su esposo le daba, hacia ya un mes desde que el capitán de la estación de policía le ordeno a Diamante que se mantuviera fuera de servicio por un tiempo luego de un caso que salió mal afectando emocionalmente a Diamante así que el pasaba mucha más tiempo en casa cuidando a Rini después de salir de trabajar del café el cual tenia mucha clientela desde que el había comenzado a trabaja y es a sus treinta y seis seguía siendo un bombón. Serena se estaba arreglando cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de su esposo radiándola por detrás y llevándola directamente a la cama.

-Voy a llegar tarde-dijo con una sonrisa ella le encantaba que su esposo fuera tan lindo con ella

-Que tal si nos escapamos-le sugirió besándola en la punta de la nariz

-Y ¿a donde dejas a tu linda hija?-preguntándole

-La podemos dejar con su tío no creo que se queje-le comento pero ella solo se echo a reír cuando el paso su lengua por su cuello

-Te amo Serena-

-Y yo a ti-

-Cierra los ojos tengo algo para ti-le dijo y ella hizo lo que el le pidió y cuando abrió los ojos no podía creer aquello

-¿De dónde sacaste esto Diamante?-preguntó un poco molesta ya que aquello era una foto de ella y Darien abrazados debajo de un árbol de cerezo

-El día que nos mudamos aquí te vi llorar y romper algo, me costo mucho trabajo reunir las piezas para poder pegarlo se que todavía te duelo lo que te hizo pero solo cuando lo veas te darás cuentas si todavía lo amas o si tu corazón te permitió olvidarlo, mientras tanto yo voy a curar ese corazón y pase lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado-

-Diamante-

-Quiero que entiendas que cuando me contaste lo que te hizo una parte de mi quiso regresar a Japón y molerlo a golpes a ese imbécil pero a la vez estoy agradecido por que te dejara ir ya que gracias a eso pude conocerte y amarte con locura a ti y a nuestra hermosa hija, pero no siempre se puede escapar del pasado a menos de que uno los termine ese es el motivo por el cual quiero que conserves aquella foto y cuando realmente estés lista para dejarlo ir yo estaré ahí-

Dicho esto el tomo aquella foro y la guardo en una cajita de madera la cual tenia grabado el nombre de Serena en donde la dejo junto con otras cosas, Diamante la abrazo y le pregunto que le parecía intentaban tener otro hijo haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida, no era para menos ya que ella siempre le pedía tener otro bebe y era el quien lo aplazaba por el echo de que siendo policía tenia ciertos enemigos y solo quería proteger a su familia.

-Sabes cariño ese bebe no se va hacer solo sabes-le susurro ocasionando que su marido riera y la aprisionara contra el colchón

Diamante esta dispuesto a hacerle el amor a su esposa en ese instante de no ser porque su hija Rini quien estaba de vacaciones entro corriendo al cuarto lanzándose sobre la espalda de su padre reclamando su atención, aprovechando esa oportunidad Serena termino de arreglarse, beso tanto a su hija como a su esposo diciéndole que lo más seguro llegaría un poco tarde pero que podían continuar donde se habían quedado eso se lo dijo a su marido en el oído haciendo que este sonriera.

Ya al caer la noche Serena se dirigía a su casa pero al llegar se percato de que todas las luces estaban apagadas cosas que le parecio extraño ya que el auto de Diamante seguía ahí, bajo del auto y entro a su casa intentando prender la luz de la entrada pero el sistema eléctrico estaba muerto. Ella comenzó a caminar por la casa llamando a su esposo e hija pero no tenia respuesta cuando paso por la cocina escucho el grito de Rini quien la llamaba; Serena asustada fue por su hija fue cuando vio a un hombre armado con la cara tapada quien tenia a su hija agarrada del cabello y le apuntaba con el arma.

Ella intento ir por Rini pero aquel hombre le dijo que si se movía la pequeña moriría entonces vio a Diamante quien se apreciaba sigilosamente por detrás le dijo que la tomara a ella y que dejara ir a su hija que ella haría todo lo que el quisiera entonces el hombre armado le dijo que se acercara lentamente ya que quiera a una presa más grande. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su hija y vio que el hombre la soltaba en ese instante tomo a su hija, Diamante aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarse contra aquel hombre, los dos rodaron cuesta bajo y Serena llevo a Rini al cuarto pero entonces escucho algunos disparos.

Le dijo a Rini que se quedara ahí y que no saliera asustada desde la planta alta vio al hombre armado tirado en el suelo y a Diamante cayendo de rodillas ella llego antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo cubriéndose de la sangre de el. En eso llego Zafiro con refuerzos y al ver aquella escena pidió que dejaran pasar a los paramédicos, el tuvo que separar a Serena de Diamante para que se lo llevaran al hospital, el le dijo a uno de los oficiales que la escoltara al hospital mientras que el fue por su sobrina quien al verlo se aferro a su pecho llorando. La angustia de Serena era muy grande y los médicos no le decían nada entonces Zafiro llego diciéndole que había dejado a Rini en casa de Rei.

-Tranquila el es fuerte y saldrá de esto ya lo veras-le decía Zafiro a Serena abrazándola para tranquilizarla

Pero al cabo de algunos minutos salió uno de los cirujanos y se les quedo mirando con mucho pesar y dolor les dijo que Diamante había muerto en ese momento Serena sintió que una parte de ella había muerto también los llantos y gritos desgarradores de ella hicieron eco por todo el hospital el dolor que ella sentía se coló por la piel de los demás médicos, Zafiro sujetaba con fuerza a Serena mientras que el también dejaba salir su dolor.

A dos semanas de la trágica muerte de Diamante quien para muchos fue un héroe por haber dado su vida con tal de salvar a su familia, Serena parecía estar muerta en vida ella ya no comía, ni dormía, ni siquiera hablaba con nadie solo se quedaba encerrada en su habitación llorando en silencio y con una carta que Diamante le había dejado la cual había leído una y otra vez. De echo tanto Zafiro como Rei estaban muy preocupados y esta ultima ya no pudo soportar aquella situación entro a aquella recamara la cual estaba echa un desastre tomo a Serena de los hombros y le dio tremenda cachetada una y otra vez hasta que Zafiro tuvo que intervenir.

-¡Crees que era la única que esta sufriendo por su muerte!-gritaba

-¡Rei ya vasta!-

-¡Maldita sea Serena tienes a una hija que te necesita mas que nunca mi hermano no solo dio su vida por ti sino también por Rini y al quedarte aquí solo haces que su sacrificio haya sido en vano!-

Serena después de escuchar aquello y ver el dolor que los dos reflejaban en sus rostro ella se arrodillo dejando escapar algunas lagrimas pidiéndoles perdón una y otra vez y es que la vida le había arrebatado a las personas que mas amaba en el mundo pero ahora mas que nunca no podía caer su hija la necesitaba y las palabras de Rei fueron las que le abrieron los ojos.

Cuando Serena abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente sintió como si Diamante la hubara estado cuidado toda la noche, ella estuvo soñado con su pasado uno que intento enterrar luego de la muerte de su amado esposo pero tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo de alguna manera solo que no sabía que hacer ya que lo que paso con Darien ayer no debía volver a repetirse, no podía seguir amando aquel hombre después de lo que le hizo.

Darien tampoco había podido dormir muy bien y durante todo el día estuvo tratando de localizar a Serena tenia que hablar de lo que había sucedido y también convencerla de que aceptara trabajar en el proyecto tenia que hacerlo antes de mañana o si no estaría metido en un grabe problema.

Mientras tanto en el viaje del campamento escolar los chicos estaban disfrutando de lo que seria su ultima noche por consecuencia de que algunos de los chicos no habían seguido las reglas uno de los profesores los encontró haciendo ciertas cosas que no debían entre eso se descubrió que habían llevado bebidas alcohólicas. En la tiendo de campaña en donde se encontraba Rini esta no podía conciliar el sueño ya que las compañeras con la cual le toco compartir la tienda era un desastre así que sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta ella se escabullo hasta un pequeño campo no muy lejos para ver las estrellas pero al llegar se topo con Takeshi.

-Te vas a quedar ahí parada como una tonta o me vas a acompañar-dijo haciéndole un pequeño espacio a su lado

-…-

-Vamos prometo portarme bien-le dijo logrando que ella se sentara a su lado

-Oye pero que…-Rini se sobresalto al ver que Takeshi colocaba su cabeza sobre su regazo

-Mira una estrella fugas-dijo rápidamente cerrando sus ojos al igual que Rini

-¿Que pediste?-preguntó ella luego de un rato

-Si te lo dijera no se cumpliría-en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y Rini desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada hacia otra parte

Los dos se quedaron mirando aquel cielo estrellado ya que era muy difícil ver eso en la ciudad cuando Rini iba a preguntarle algo a Takeshi se dio cuenta de que este se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo ella se quedo mirándolo detenidamente se veía tan guapo mientras dormía ella acaricio con mucha cariño su rostro haciendo que el abriera sus ojos.

-Eres muy linda lo sabias-le susurro

-Debemos regresar-dijo ella sin apartar su mirada de el, Takeshi no sabia que era exactamente lo que le atraía de Rini simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla

-…Creo que tienes razón-contesto luego de unos segundos después

Y así como los dos se habían escabullido para que no los vieran regresaron cada uno a sus respectivas tiendas para la mañana siguiente todos se estaba preparando para regresar y para algunos aquel viaje no había sido lo que esperaban pero para otros aquello los logro acercar un poco más de lo que pensaban.

Por otra parte Serena ese día se había levantado temprano ya que tenia que hacer algunas compras pero se llevo una sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver quien estaba delante de ella.

-Hola S…-pero ella le cerro la puerta en la cara

-Vamos Serena ábreme la puerta-decía mientras tocaba la puerta repetidamente

-¡Largo de mi casa!-grito ella trancando la puerta principal

-Serena por favor deja de comportarte como una niña y ábreme la puerta por favor-

Entonces ella intento salir por la puerta trasera pero la había pillado e intento entrar a la fuerza pero Serena lo no dejo y le mordió la mano haciendo que este sacara su mano y ella cerrara la puerta con llave.

-¡De aquí no me voy a ir hasta que hables conmigo, me oyes Serena!-grito un molesto Darien quien después de tantos problemas pudo dar con la dirección de ella y ahora no se iba a ir

Serena no podía creer que la encontrara y que estuviera ahora a fuera de su casa además ella no tenia nada de que hablar con ese sujeto todo lo que tenían que decirse ya lo habían echo y si a lo que venia era para cómbensela de que aceptaría trabajar con ellos tendría que estar loca para hacerlo ya por teléfono no solo se lo había dejado claro al señor Takamura sino también al hermano menor de Darien, Seiya.

Al paso de las horas Darien seguía sentado en la entrada esperando a que ella abriera alguna de las puertas es más desde afuera le grito que si tenia que pasar la noche ahí afuera lo haría ya para la tarde Serena se asomo por la ventana de la cocina para veri si todavía seguía ahí.

-Esto es ridículo tengo cuarenta años y me ando escondiendo como una niña-se dijo así misma pero simplemente ella no quería verlo a la cara

-Serena ábreme por favor-le volvió a pedir

-…-pero ella solo camino hasta la puerta en donde coloco su mano sobre ella

-Serena-susurro el colocando también su mano sobre la puerta sabía que ella estaba del otro lado y lo único que los mantenía separara era aquella puerta

A los pocos minutos el sintió como la puerta se abría y al tenerla frente a el no pudo resistirse al tomarla entre sus brazos besándola apasionadamente, aquel beso estaba lleno amor, arrepentimiento y desea el cual iba subiendo de intensidad a tal punto que los obligo a separase para tomar un poco de aire y solo basto con ver sus ojos para saber que ella también lo amaba.

-¿Porque estas aquí?-preguntó ella

-Porque ya no puedo estar sin ti-Darien estaba a punto de volver a besarla de no ser porque…

-Papá, ¿que haces aquí?-

Continuara…

Bueno chicas hasta aquí es capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me alegro escribirlo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Pichicoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Déjame amarte una vez más**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Capitulo 03 Acercamiento**

-Papá, ¿Que haces aquí?-

Darien se sobresalto un poco al ver a su hijo en aquel lugar pero al ver a la joven que estaba a su lado supo que se trataba de la hija de Serena quien se parecía mucho a su madre.

-¿Papá?-lo volvió a llamar haciendo que este regresara a la realidad

-Estoy tratando de convencer a la señorita Black de que se una a un proyecto de la empresa y tú ¿Que paso con el campamento?-ahora era el él que preguntaba

-Bueno es que unos chicos se metieron en problemas y…-

-Takeshi se ofreció a acompañarme, no se si recuerdas mamá que me preguntarse quien era el que me había ayudado con las compras la ultima vez pues fue el-termino de decir Rini

En ese instante Takeshi se presento y Serena pudo ver cierto parecido que tenia con Darien mientras que Rini hizo lo mismo con Darien quien le dijo que se parecía mucho a su madre

-Mamá no sabía que conocieran-dijo por la forma en la que Darien le hablaba a su madre y antes de que ella pudiera contestar el se le adelanto

-Nos conocimos hace tiempo cuando por accidente la arroye con mi auto-dijo mirando a Serena a los ojos

Antes de que alguno de lo dos pudiera decir otra cosa el celular de Darien sonó y luego de que atendiera aquella llamada le dijo a su hijo que porque mejor no lo esperaba en el auto ya que tenia que hablar con Serena sobre un posible proyecto, al ver de que iba Takeshi accedió a esperarlo una vez que se despidiera de Rini quien le dijo a su madre que ella iba a dejar las cosas adentro de la casa despidiéndose de Darien y una vez que los dos se quedaron prácticamente solos Serena se cruzo de brazos y le dijo que ella no iba a trabajar con ellos y que era algo que le dejo muy claro al señor Takamura.

-Si el motivo soy yo descuida no tendrás que trabajar conmigo si ese es el problema-dijo el

-Ya dije que…-

-Takamura fue el que te contrato no nosotros, no desaproveches una buena oportunidad solo porque no quieres tenerme cerca…ya te dije no tendrás que trabajar conmigo de echo mi hermano es quien se encargara del proyecto personalmente-el no pensaba irse de ese lugar hasta que tuviera una respuesta

-…Lo pensare pero ahora es mejor que te vayas-sin más ella dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa

-No puedes estar huyendo siempre de mi Serena-dijo antes de que ella entrara ocasionando que esta se detuviera y diera media vuelta

-Ha, yo huyendo de ti estas muy equivocado Darien yo no soy una chiquilla para estar huyendo de nadie y menos de ti-dijo enfrentándose a el cara a cara ya que aquello le había molestado

-A mi me parece que tienes miedo y por eso huyes-decía el ya con una sonrisa un tanto burlona haciendo que ella se enojara un poco más

-¿Miedo a que?-reclamo ella

-A volverte a enamorar de mi-dijo sin más pero aquel comentario le hizo gracia a Serena

-Estas completamente loco Darien tu estas casado y tienes un hijo que te esta esperando en aquel auto y aun así me dices todas esas cosas-

-Es cierto que estoy casado pero con una mujer que deje de amar hace mucho tiempo atrás, la única que es dueña de mi corazón eres tu prometí protegerte y amarte pero lo único que hice fue causarte un gran dolor-confeso el ya mirándola con seriedad

-Darien…-en ese momento ella sintió un pequeño escalofrió al ver aquella mirada

-Prometo no acercarme a ti-le dijo y Serena se quedo mirándolo a los ojos ya que no sabia si creerle o no pero realmente necesitaba ese trabajo

-Había olvidado lo insistente que eras…bien acepto mientras cumplas con tu palabra-dijo ya resignada solo espera que con eso el la dejara tranquila y que se marchara

-Así lo are pero una vez que todo esto termine me divorciare y voy hacer que te enamores de mi una vez más, esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores y se que jamás me perdonaras por lo que te hice pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo solo por ti-aquellas palabras las dijo con mucha seriedad y sin dejar de mirar a Serena directamente a los ojos

Para cuando Darien se marcho ella entro a su casa sentido un dolor en su corazón que de alguna forma le dictaba algo que ella no quería aceptar, Serena necesitaba que Diamante estuviera a su lado y que le dijera que era lo que tenia que hacer además el echo de que Rini fuera amiga del hijo de Darien complicaba ciertas cosas pero no era capas de prohibirle a su hija que no fuera su amiga o que no se acercara a el ya que sentía que el chico no tenia porque pagar por lo que el tarado de su padre le había echo a ella.

Una vez que Darien y Takeshi llegaron a casa este ultimo se fue descansar a su cuarto ya que aquel viaje lo había dejado molido mientras tanto Darien fue al estudio en dónde se preparo un trago y se dejo caer sobre el sillón cerro por un momento sus ojos entonces sin más llamo a su amigo Andrew; ya no había vuelta a tras estaba dispuesto a recuperar el amor de Serena, aquello no seria fácil y lo mas seguro es que todo esto le costaría la confianza y el amor de su hijo.

-Andrew necesito hablar contigo crees que nos podrimos reunir esta noche-

-Bueno si no se me presenta algún problema a ultima hora creo que podre, a pasado algo-

-Se podría decir que si…necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Claro lo que quieras pero de que se trata-

-Te lo diré cuando nos veamos-

-En el mismo lugar de siempre no-

-Por supuesto a las siete-le dijo antes de terminar la llamada

Mientras esto pasaba en la empresa SkyBlue Seiya estaba por terminar su trabajo cuando su secretaria le dijo que un hombre lo estaba buscando.

-¿Se puede saber quien es?-

-El señor me a dicho que es un amigo suyo, su nombre es Neflyte-Seiya al escuchar aquel nombre se asusto

-¿Señor Seiya?-

-…Dígale que lo recibiré en la sala de justas y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa-

-Si señor- le dijo y para cuando Seiya entro a la sala de juntas no podía creer que realmente fuera Nefyte quien estuviera delante de el

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esa no es la forma de saludar a un viejo amigo-dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo alejándose de el con cierta cautela

-Tienes una deuda muy grande con nosotros Seiya y Zyocite no esta muy contenta contigo-

-…-

En ese momento Seiya estaba sudando la gota gorda ya que hace algunos años atrás el comenzó a jugar en los casinos y comenzó a ganar mucho dinero cada noche hasta que eso se convirtió en una adicción la cual no podía dejar llegando a endeudarse y debiéndole mucho dinero a ciertas personas de los bajos mundos los cuales si no les pagaba lo matarían así que para poder pagar aquellas deudas comenzó a robar dinero de la empresa y para que no se dieran cuenta hacia pasar aquello como gasto de materiales para algunos proyectos pero al tener a Nefyte ahí le complicaba las cosas.

No muy lejos Darien acaba de llegar al bar SilverFox y solo estaba esperando a que Andrew apareciera el cual no tardo mucho en aparecer así que cuando lo vio le pidió al cantinero un par de cervezas y se sentaron al final de la barra.

-Y bien, ¿De que querías hablar?-preguntó con cierta intriga

-Voy a divorciarme de Beryl-soltó de repente el

-¡¿Que tu que?!-grito sorprendido

-Como lo oyes voy a terminar este matrimonio-le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza

-¿Se puede saber el motivo?-preguntó todavía sorprendido por aquella decisión ya que para que el dijera algo así tenia que haber pasado algo

-Serena regreso-

-Espero un momento Serena, la Serena con la que tu…-

-Es que acaso hay otra-contesto el viendo la cara que ponía su amigo mientras le contaba como se encontró con ella y que era lo que había sucedido hasta el momento

-Ya lo pensaste bien Darien, acaso sabes si ella ¿esta casada?, ¿divorciada? o algo; entiendo que no amas a Beryl pero no puedes echar todo por la borda por un capricho tuyo solo porque quieres revivir un amor del pasado y otra cosa has pensaste en tu hijo si bien ya no es un niño es un adolecente y tu mejor que nadie sabes lo difícil que es una separación-le dijo recordándole ciertas cosas

-Andrew esto no un capricho mío como tu lo dices, durante todos estos años no he dejado de pensar en Serena ni un solo instante y de cómo seria mi vida si no le hubiera echo lo que le hice aquella noche…durante estos años he intentado amar a Beryl pero aquello que sentía por ella cuando era joven murió hace mucho tiempo-respondió el y también le dijo que no creía que Serena estuviera con alguien ya que de ser así lo habría mencionado o tendría su anillo si fuera casada por lo que eso le daba algo de esperanza

-Entiendo que no quieras pasar el resto de tu vida con una mujer que no amas ya que para que un matrimonio funcione tiene que haber amor por ambas partes pero sabes que la ultima vez que intentaste divorciarte no terminaron muy bien las cosas-dijo Andrew recordándole lo de aquella vez

Era verdad hacer algunos años atrás cuando Takeshi solo tenia un año y medio quiso terminar aquel matrimonio por el bien de todos, Beryl en un arranque de desesperación por no terminar aquella relación tomo a su hijo y le dijo que si tanto quería el divorcio se lo daría pero a cambio de eso nunca más volvería a ver a su hijo.

Para Darien aquello fue un golpe muy bajo y sucio de su parte que ella utilizara así a su hijo con tal de mantenerlo a su lado, al final el rompió los papeles de divorcio pero durante casi tres meses el no solo no le dirigía la palabras si no que dormía en otra habitación y un día que el llego del hospital escucho que su hijo lloraba a todo pulmón al ver que era lo que le pasaba se encontró con una escena horrible Beryl se había intentado cortarse las venas solo que no pudo hacerlo bien y termino lastimándose los tendones de la mano derecha abrazando a su hijo quien lloraba, al acercase para revisar la no solo a ella si a su hijo que no tenia nada ella lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo que lo sentía. Después de aquello nunca volvió a tocar el tema y la actitud de Beryl fue cambiando.

-Esta ves no hay vuelta atrás ya Takeshi es lo suficientemente grande y…-

-Y que pasa cuando se entere de que dejaste a su madre solo para revivir un amor del pasado y que esa mujer es la madre de la que ahora es su amiga, quien sabe si Takeshi se enamore de esa muchacha no crees que te odiaría, amigo piensa mejor las cosa antes de hacer algo-Andrew intentaba que Darien entrara en razón

-Crees que no he estado pensando en eso, el simple echo de que el me llegue a odiar es algo que me destrozaría el alma-confeso el ya que su hijo lo era todo para el pero…

-Entonces no lo hagas y sigue con tu vida como hasta ahora-le dijo y Darien al escuchar aquello se rio aquello tenia sentido ahora

-No puedo seguir viviendo una mentira Andrew, yo amo a mi hijo más que nada pero ya deje ir a Serena una vez no pienso hacerlo de nuevo-aquella conversación solo lo ayudo para seguir adelante ya era hora de que siguiera su corazón

Andrew al ver la mirada que tenia su amigo sabia que nada en el mundo lo aria cambiar de parecer solo esperaba que las cosas le resultaran, el era uno de los que no apoyaban aquel matrimonio ya que no se fiaban para nada de Beryl. De esas mujer había que ir con cuidado, por eso intentaba aconsejar a Darien en ciertas cosas porque para el no solo era un amigo era como un hermano.

-Darien una mujer no olvida y veo muy difícil que ella te perdone después de lo que hiciste, créeme lo que te digo amigo mírame a mi Lita puede que me haya perdonado lo de aquella mujer pero nunca se le va a olvidar que le fue infiel y cuando puede me lo echa en cara te lo juro si ella pudiera me cortaría las pelotas-dijo una vez terminado su trago y pidiendo una ronda más

-¿Entonces me ayudaras con el tema del divorcio?-

-…Creo que no tengo más remedio verdad-sabia que no iba a ser que Darien cambiara de opinión

-Gracias Andrew-

-¿Cuando se lo dirás?-esa era la gran pregunta

-Pensaba hacerlo cuando terminara el proyecto pero no creo esperar tanto a si que será cuando Beryl regrese-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Si pasado mañana le diré que quiero el divorcio-le dijo teniendo en cuenta de que aquello no iba a ser fácil

Los dos se quedaron en el bar por un rato más hablando un poco y Darien le dijo que haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para acercarse a Serena poco a poco hasta llegar a su corazón demostrándole realmente que la amaba y que nuca dejo de hacerlo y claro que aquello no era una tarea sencilla sabia lo mucho que la había herido y tendría que remendar aquello de una forma solo esperaba lograrlo antes de que aquella llama que sabía que estaba ahí no se apagara.

Esa misma noche un poco más tarde ya, se encontraba una mujer muy sexy con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba ver su figura frente al departamento de un hombre y solo esperaba a que este le abriera la puerta, cuando el lo hizo se llevo una sorpresa al verla y antes de que este la invitara a pasar ella se abrió paso en aquel departamento en donde numerosas veces había tenido sexo con el cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-dijo el un tanto molesto

-Regrese antes porque quería verte-le susurro ella

-¿A mi? o ¿a tu marido?-preguntó el pero ella simplemente comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de el hasta llegar a su miembro

-Hoy no estoy de humor así que será mejor que te marches-le dijo sujetando la mano de ella

-Pero yo se como quitarte ese mal genio-le dijo

Ella hábilmente deslizo su otra mano por debajo del pantalón de el acariciando aquel miembro el cual comenzó a ponerse duro ella termino sacándolo solo para jugar un poco con el dejando que su lengua recorriera desde la base hasta la punta en donde se entretuvo lamiendo hasta meterlo por completo en su boca provocándole mucho placer a tal punto de que el ya no pudo resistirse más y decidió tomarla en aquel lugar desgarrando toda su ropa para luego penétrala con sus dejos haciendo que gimiera de placer antes de introducir su miembro ya erecto en ella envistiéndola con fuerza y pausadamente haciendo que los gemidos de placer de ella resonaban por todo el lugar.

Cuando terminaron el la tomo entre sus brazos caminado con ella hasta la habitación en donde la beso apasionadamente y a pesar de que ella solo lo consideraba una diversión pera el aquella mujer era algo mucho más, desde el día que la conoció solo deseaba que fuera suya y no del otro.

A la mañana siguiente una muchacha de unos veintisiete años de cabello corto de color negro acababa de llegar a Japón después de haberse fugado de su casa con su novio hace cinco años y ahora lamentaba no haber escuchado a su padre.

-Mami-dijo una pequeña de cuatro años jalando la mano de su madre para que la cargara

Ella le sonrió a su pequeña tomándola entre sus brazos llenadora de muchos besitos logrando que riera mientras camina para retirar su equipaje se topo con el mismo hombre guapo que se había sentado con ella durante el viaje.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar-

-Así parece-

-Permíteme ayudarte-dijo tomando el equipaje de ella de la cinta transportadora para luego el retirar los sujos y el de su hijo quien le hacia cara a la pequeña para que riera

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella aquel hombre también viajaba con su hijo de siete años y se oficio a ayudarla para llevar su equipaje hasta uno de los taxis que están a fuera

-Descuide no es necesario yo puedo sola-decía un tanto apenada

-No hay problema déjeme ayudarla además los dos vamos para la misma dirección así que me sentiría mal dejándola cargar eso en su estado-insistió el a sabiendo que ella cuatro meses de embarazo

Al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a ganar esto no toma mas remedio que aceptar su ayuda, cuando salieron del aeropuerto el se encargo de tomar un taxi para ella.

-Bueno las dos llegaron sanas y salvas a su carruaje-le dijo ocasionando que ella riera

-Muchas gracias por todo de verada-

-Sabes todavía me debes tu nombre-dijo el ya que desde que te toparon en el avión ninguno de los dos había dicho sus nombre solo el de sus hijos

-Soy Hotaru Chiba y ¿usted?-

-Zafiro Black-le dijo sin poder parar de mirarla en eso el taxista le dijo que ya esta listo para irse haciendo que el regresara a su realidad

-Fue un placer haberte conocido Hotaru y a ti también Yune-se despidió de la pequeña con cariño

-Igualmente Zafiro, Kane espero volver a verlo-se despidió de ellos y Zafiro se aparto un poco viendo como aquel taxi se alejaba

-Papá ya se fue puede bajar la mano-

-…Ah es verdad-dijo sintiendo un poco tonto

-¿Vamos a ir con tía Serena y Rini?-preguntó

-Si pero hoy no, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes-

-Que aburrido-se quejo el

-Oye prometo que nos divertiremos-dijo pasando su mano sobre la cabeza de su pequeño

Por otra parte en la empresa SkyBlue las mujeres que trabajaban ahí no pudieron evitar sonrojare al ver a Darien que había llegado a la oficina afeitado haciéndolo lucir un poco más joven y sexy, el no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver lo nerviosa y sonrojada que se puso su secretaria al verlo, no era para menos después de mucho tiempo utilizando barba el mismo se sentía un tanto raro al verse sin ella. Durante todo el día trato de enfocarse en su trabajo pero no podía por dos razones uno ya había visto pasar por ahí a Serena así que tenia que contenerse las ganas de ir a su lado o de hablar con ella y dos Beryl llegaba mañana.

Al no poder poner sus ideas en orden se levanto de su escritorio y se quedo mirando por la ventana, saco del bolsillo del saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro la cual se veía un tanto maltratada pero lo que estaba adentro era lo que más importaba cerro sus ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir cuando por su mente paso el nombre de Serena, él se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente la puerta de su oficina por unos segundo al ver que nada pasaba sonrió para si mismo.

-No funciono-se dijo así mismo

Él se dispuso a regresar a trabajar cuando tocaron a la puerta pero no le dio mucha importancia pensó que era Karen así que le dijo que pasa mientras que tomaba asiento pero al ver que la que entraba no era su secretaria sino Serena. A ella le había costado mucho decidir si entrar o no por el simple hecho de que no sabía como reaccionar al tener a Darien cerca así que solo trataba de tranquilizarse y concentrar en el trabajo.

-¿Tienes un momento?-preguntó

-Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, que necesitas-

-Necesito que me apruebes algunos costos y materiales para el proyecto-dijo ella

-¿Seiya no se estaba encargando de eso?-preguntón un tanto extrañado ya que él había quedado fuera de aquel proyecto y debía ser su hermano quien estuviera manejando ese tipo de cosas

-Tuvo que salir pero si tiene problema con eso yo puedo irme y esperar a que regrese-dijo ella con la intención de marcharse.

En ese Darien le dijo que no era necesario que hiciera eso que él se encargaría pero cuando Serena fue a mostrarle aquellos documentos vio que ella tenía su mando vendada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-preguntó pero el a intentar tomar su mano ella la escondió

-No es nada un pequeño accidente es todo, ahora…-

Pero no pudo continuar lo que iba a decir ya que Darien se puso de pie echando a un lado algunos papeles y tomo a una desprevenida Serena de la cintura levantándola un poco para sentara sobre el escritorio.

-Pero que haces-dijo ella intentando bajar de aquel escritorio pero Darien sus manos a un lado y fue acortando la distancia entre ellos a tal punto que sus respiraciones se mesclaban con el otro

-Déjame ver-pidió el

-Ya te dije que no es nada-dijo un tanto nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca

-Porque tan nerviosa-cuestiono el

-Q-Quien dijo que lo estaba-respondió ella tratando de que el se alejara

-Pues yo no pienso lo mismo-dijo pegando su cuerpo un poco mas al de ella

-D-Deja de jugar D-Darien-

-Yo nunca he jugado contigo por que lo haría ahora-le dijo apunto de besarla pero el se detuvo a escasos milímetros de los labios de ella logrando solo rosarlos con suavidad

Darien se separo y tomo su mano para revisarle aquella herida la cual ya comenzaba a sangrar en eso Serena aparto su mano una vez más llevándosela al pecho.

-No voy a lastímate Serena confía en mi-

-Eso es algo en lo que ya no puedo hacer-dijo desviando la mirada

-Entonces empecemos de nuevo pero antes permíteme curarte-dijo el tomando suavemente el mentón de ella y haciendo que lo mira a los ojos

Serena en ese momento estaba dudando de si misma no sabia si creer en sus palabras pero al verlo detenida mente se percato de la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos solo por ella y aquello le recordó la vez que intento cocinarle y que por accidente se había cortado el dedo, a pesar de fue una pequeña cortada tonta el se preocupo diciéndole que tuviera mas cuidado ya que si algo grave le pasara el no sabría que hacer sin ella.

-…Esta bien tu ganas pero solo por esta vez-dijo resignada mientras cerraba los ojos

-De acuerdo-le contesto con una amplia sonrisa al ver el pequeño paso que había dado

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la secundaria Habataki Rini estaba conversando con algunas compañeras de clase cuando un chico alto de ojos miel, cabello corto de color plateado claro como el color de la luna y las chicas al verlo susurraban entre si diciendo lo apuesto que era, el poso su mirada en Rini sonriéndole un poco se aproximó a ellas para saludarlas.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Takeshi quien se dirigía a las practicas de basketball cuando vio a un chico que al comienzo no reconoció pero al acercarse un poco mas se percato de que era Elliot quien estaba coqueteaba con Rini y otras chicas muy a meno, aquello le molesto y más aún al ver que aquel sujeto estaba jugando con el cabello de su conejita.

-Y ¿bien linda que me dices?-

-Bueno yo…-

-Prometo que te divertirás-le susurro muy cerca del oído

-Me…-pero antes de que pudiera contestar sintió como alguien la sujetaba de la cintura de una forma muy posesiva

-Lo siento Elliot pero ella ya tiene planes-le dijo llevándose consigo a Rini a otro lugar provocando cierta molestia en Elliot

Takeshi iba sujetando la mano de Rini con fuerza hasta llegar al patio trasero del colegio en donde ella muy molesta se soltó de él y comenzó a reclamarle.

-Porque has hecho eso Takeshi, el primer chico guapo que aparece y me invita a salir lo echas a perder-le reclamo

-En vez de enojarte conmigo deberías de agradarse me que te salvara de ese idiota-

-Para tu información yo soy capaz de defenderme muy bien yo sola-

-Ah si, pues el muy idiota casi llega a besarte si no es que aparezco-esto lo dijo con cierta molestia

-Eso no…, ah ya entiendo estas celoso-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Q-Que tonterías estas diciendo en primer lugar tu no eres mi tipo-se defendió el

-Pues tu tampoco eres el mío cabeza de zanahoria-le dijo sacándole la lengua

Los dos comenzaron a discutir como niños chiquitos y no fue hasta que un grupo de chicas que pasaba por ahí dijo que eran una pareja muy divertida haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran un poco. Luego de un incomodo silencio Takeshi hablo primero.

-…No pude evitar preocuparme por ti-

-Takeshi-susurro ella

-Elliot y yo éramos muy buenos amigos hasta que se empezó a juntar con ciertas personas y termino robándome a mi novia, simplemente no quiero que te lastime-confeso el

-Eres una chica muy linda y mereces salir con alguien que valga la pena-dijo acomodando uno de sus cabellos

-¿Como quien?-preguntó

-Alguien como yo-aquello lo dijo sin pensar

-Takeshi yo…-

-No digo que yo, lo que quise decir…lo que quise dice es…¡Ahh!-el pobre grito con frustración y un tanto sonrojado ni el mismo se entendía

Rini sonrió para si misma antes de soltar una pequeña risa, Takeshi la vio confundido, ella se acerco hacia el y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

-Gracias-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

-Bueno tengo que irme o llegare tarde a mi clase-sin mas se despidió y salió corriendo para cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo

-Tonto-dijo mirando hacia atrás por un segundo antes de retomar su camino

Al norte de la estación por los barrios de Shibuya se encontraba Seiya quien cavaba de entrar a uno de los locales en donde se encontró con Neflyte el cual lo condujo hasta Ziocyte la cual no se veía nada contenta al verlo.

-Quien diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar maldita rata-

-Yo también te extrañe amor-pero aquellas palabras solo provocaron que ella le diera tremenda garnatada

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme de esa manera hijo de perra!-grito ella escupiéndole la cara

-¡De no ser por mi no estarías aquí hoy! y ¡aun así osaste traicionarme infeliz!-le dijo haciendo que Neflyte lo golpeara repetidas veces hasta verlo arrodillado en el suelo

-Espero que hayas traído mi dinero Seiya-dijo sujetándolo del cabello

-Solo tengo la mitad conmigo pero…-el de nuevo fue golpeado pero estaba vez por ella

-Voy a darte un plazo para que me regrese mi dinero completo si no…-ella hizo una pequeña pausa entendiendo su mano hacia Neflyte quien saco del bolsillo de su saco un sobre manila e entregándoselo a ella

-No querrás que ella sufra las consecuencias verdad-dijo lanzándole el contendí del sobre el cual contenía algunas fotos de el y de…

-Si la tocas yo…-

-Aquí tu no estas en posición de nada, mi dinero o será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de ella-le advirtió antes de irse

En la empresa SkyBlue Darien le había pedido a su secretaria que le consiguiera algunas cosas para tratar la herida que tenia Serena quien seguía sentada sobre el escritorio sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada con Karen ya que él la estaba tratando como una niña pequeña delante de ella y sin querer la muchacha dijo que se veían muy bien juntos pero luego se disculpo recordando que su jefe era casado.

-Esta bien Karen no tienes que disculparte, de echo muchas gracias por traerme los implementos-

-No fue nada señor Chiba-contesto ella y antes de que se retirara Darien la llamo

-Una cosa más mientras curo a la señorita Black no estoy para nadie entendido-

-Si señor Chiba-respondió ella antes de salir de aquella oficina

Una vez los dos solos se dispuso a tratar aquella herida con mucho cuidado diciéndole que si se portaba bien le regalaría una paleta lo que ocasiono que Serena riera.

-Esto te va a doler un poco-le advirtió mientras sujetaba firmemente su mano y pasaba la mota de algodón con alcohol sobre la herida

Serena no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió el alcohol sobre la herida, Darien le dijo que ya estaba por terminar soplando un poco la palma de ella para luego pasarle una pomada antes de ponerle un nuevo vendaje. Mientras hacia todo este Serena lo miraba fijamente en eso las miradas de los dos se cruzaron por un instante y ella solo aparto su vista para otra parte un poco sonrojada.

-Muy bien ya termine-dijo

-Gracias Darien-contesto ella bajándose del escritorio

-Fue todo un placer-le dijo quiñándole un ojo

Después de que el guardara las cosas en la gaveta del escritorio Serena le pidió si podía firmarle los papeles de antes a lo cual accedió, al entregárselos ella se disponía a marcharse pero el la tomo de la muñeca. Ninguno de los dos tuvo que decir nada con tan solo mirarse era más que suficiente, Darien se aproximó hacia ella posando una mano sobre su mejilla y acariciándola con su pulgar.

-No lo hagas-decía ella con su mano sobre el pecho de el

-¿Qué cosa Serena?-preguntó el como si no supiera de que se tratase

-Besarme-

-Entonces dime que no lo haga mirándome a los ojos y no lo hare-

Intento decirlo pero las palabras no le salía, una parte de ella deseaba que lo hiciera pero la otra solo quería que se alejara de ella. Él estaba a punto de besarla cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Beryl quien al ver a su marido apunto de besar a otra mujer enfureció de celos y armando un escandalo en donde no solo le gritaba a Darien exigiéndole una explicación si no que también arremetió contra Serena llamándola perra y dándole una cachetada la cual le fue respondida de igual manera. Beryl iba a golpearla de nuevo pero esta vez Darien se interpuso en medio deteniendo la mano de su mujer.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE BERYL!-grito el enfurecido

Serena al ver que las personas se comenzaban a asomar y murmurar decidió irse de hay después de todo ella no iba a caer en el mismo nivel que esa mujer, realmente no podía creer que Darien se hubiera casado con ella.

-Que demonios era lo que estabas haciendo con esa zorra-

-Cuida la forma en la que le hablas-

Pero aquello solo provoco más el enfado de ella dándole tremenda abofeteada a su marido diciendo que ella había adelantado su viaje porque lo extrañaba y que el iba con la primera cualquiera que encontraba, Darien sabia que en el estado en que se encontraba no podía razonar con ella pero al ver que Serena ya no estaba fue a buscarla pero Beryl lo retuvo.

-¡No te atrevas a ir tras ella Darien!-dijo sujetándolo del brazo

-¡ESTO SE TERMINO BERYL!-dijo soltándose del agarre de ella

delante los ojos de todo el mundo el fue detrás de Serena pero ella ya había montando el acensar así que se fue por las escaleras de emergencia tratando de ver si la podía alcanzar dejando atrás a una histeria Beryl quien comenzó a destrozar la ofician de Darien para luego caer de rodillas llorando amargamente.

Para cuando Darien llego al estacionamiento ya Serena se había ido, tomo su auto y condujo hasta la casa de ella su idea era tratar de llagar antes que ella tomando ciertos atajos y al cabo de un tiempo pudo al menos llegar a la misma vez que ella, Serena al verlo dijo que nunca debió aceptar aquel proyecto sabia que era una muy mala idea y ahora todo el mundo pensaría que era la amante de el por aquel escandalo que armo la esposa de el, molesta se adentro a su casa pero esta vez Darien no permitió que le cerrara la puerta y entro a la fuerza cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-¡Sal de mi casa ahora mismo Darien o llamo a la policía!-

-¡Hazlo llámalos si quieres pero no me iré!-dijo el y Serena le demostró que no estaba jugando tomo su celular y marco a la policía

Darien solo se quedo ahí mirándola las palabras sobran es estaba dispuesto a todo y si tenia que ir detenido no pondría resistencia ya que el mayor castigo para el fue no haber estado a lado de Serena y toda esta situación la había provocado el mismo así que estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias. Ella al ver que el comenzaba a acercarse comenzó a retroceder pero cuando la operadora le contesto ella no pudo decirle nada y termino cerrando la llamada.

-Me gustaría poder volver atrás en el tiempo, así podría abrazarte de nuevo-dijo Darien apretando sus puños con frustración

-Aunque uno lo intente el tiempo nunca vuelve atrás y entre los dos hay una brecha muy grande Darien, llena de espinas que solo nos hace daño y siento que esta vez no seré la única que salga lastimada al intentar cruzar esa brecha-decía ella con un nudo en la garganta

-Entonces déjame ser tu escudo-

Para ese momento ninguno de los dos podía más la necesidad de estar cercar del uno del otro se estaba haciendo grande y solo trataban de detener lo inevitable, Serena tenia miedo de aceptar lo que su corazón le gritaba pero no quería ser herida por el nuevamente.

-Quiero que te vayas-pidió ella

-¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres, Serena?-preguntó el sin apartar la vista de ella

-…Si-contesto con los ojos cristalizados

Darien asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta camino hacia la puerta; con la mano en el picaporte se detuvo y le dijo.

-No pienso renunciar a ti, no todavía-esa fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse

Una vez que Darien estuvo dentro de su auto cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro en eso su celular comenzó a sonar, era Karen quien le dijo que Beryl había echo un desastre en su oficina y que no hace mucho se había retirado a su casa, el le dijo que tratara de ordenar un poco y que cancelara todas sus citas.

Por otro lado Beryl había llegado a su casa subió hasta su cuarto y comenzó a registrar todo, ahora que lo pensaba tenia la sensación de haber visto la cara de ella zorra en algún lugar y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder a Darien por ninguna manera y mucho menos por una mujerzuela como esa.

Al momento en que Darien llego y entro a su casa sintió el olor a quemado que provenía de la cocina, se aprecio al entrar solo para ver a Beryl quemando unos fatos las cuales el reconoció muy bien e intento rescatarlas pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde.

-¡Era ella no es cierto!-dijo dándole una cachetada

-¡Contéstame era ella verdad!-gritaba ella exigiendo una respuesta pero Darien solo paso a su lado diciéndole

-…Esto se termino Beryl quiero el divorcio-para el no tenia caso discutir con ella simplemente no podía más

-De eso se trata Darien quieres que te deje libre para que tu puedes revolcarte con la puta esa-en eso se escucho un golpe seco

-¡AH ELLA LA RESPETAS!-era la primera vez que Darien abofeteaba a su mujer

Arrepentido por lo que había echo subió a su cuarto e empaco sus pertenencia tenia que irse antes de que hiciera otra estupidez pero Beryl lo siguió con lagrimas en los ojos trato de que el no se fuera y diciéndole cuando lo amaba.

-Lo siento Beryl pero no te amo y no creo que lo haga-dijo separándola de el y terminado de empacar algunas cosas

-¡JAMAS TE DARE EL DIVORCIO DARIEN!-le grito sujetándolo de la camisa y en eso apareció Takeshi quien había subido al escuchar aquella discusión

-¿Divorcio?, que significa todo esto papá-

-Takeshi-

En ese momento Darien estaba entre la espada y la pared pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí el capitulo 03 y perdonen no haberlo subido antes pero ya terminaron mis vacaciones así que ya regrese a mi trabajo T_T. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y muchas gracias por todos sus comentario disfruto mucho leyendo cada uno.

Sin mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Pichicoy


End file.
